


Ministry Ordered Exile

by FanFiker_FanFinal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFiker_FanFinal/pseuds/FanFiker_FanFinal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA por Cheryl Dyson. Incapaces de resolver sus diferencias en Inglaterra, el Ministro Shackelbolt envía a los aurores Potter y Malfoy a un hermoso complejo turístico en Finlandia para trabajar armoniosamente. O algo más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ministry Ordered Exile

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ministry ordered exile](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/23965) by dysonrules. 



> Mundo: Post-Hogwarts
> 
> Advertencias: Contenido sexual no explícito.
> 
> Notas de autora: Escribí esto junto a mi pareja en el festival del LJ "Travel Fair H/D" y como solemos hacer cosas así constantemente, quedó más como un chateo que otra cosa. Cada uno teníamos un personaje, pero como tenemos el mismo cerebro y el mismo estilo de escritura, estoy segura de que no sabréis quién es quién. Este fanfic es ridículo y solo pretende hacer reír. Disfrutadlo.
> 
> Notas de traductora: Gracias a Cheryl y a Suiris por hacerme un huequito en su apretada agenda y ayudarme con esta traducción.
> 
> Disclaimer:Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.

**Ministry Ordered Exile**

(Exilio ordenado por el Ministro)

Autora: Cheryl Dyson

Traducida por: FanFiker_FanFinal

Beta: Suiris E'Doluc

* * *

Querida Hermione:

Odio a Kingsley. Solo porque Malfoy y yo tuvimos un desacuerdo en el Atrio el pasado miércoles y rompí algunas cosas (entre ellas la nariz de Malfoy y mi dedo meñique izquierdo) el bastardo (Kingsley, no Malfoy) ha decidido enviarnos a unas vacaciones "forzadas" con objeto de "enterrar nuestras diferencias". Lo único que quiero enterrar es a Malfoy.

Sinceramente, ¡ese niñato estúpido ni siquiera debería ser Auror! En cualquier caso, sé que no te gusta escucharme despotricar sobre Malfoy, así que mejor me callo. Oh, estaremos en Finlandia, en un complejo hotelero pijo o algo así. Espero que tengan seguro. Te escribiré una vez allí.

Con cariño,

Harry.

* * *

Querida madre:

Estaré en Finlandia las próximas dos semanas trabajando en un importante asunto del Ministerio con Potter.

Si te escribo para pedirte alguna cosa de naturaleza ligeramente oscura, NO me la mandes. No quiero matar por accidente al Salvador del Mundo Mágico en un arrebato de furia que estoy seguro de que tendré. (Kingsley, si estás inspeccionando esto como el bastardo maquinador que pienso que eres, no quise decir eso. Aunque lo pienso).

Espero que disfrutes tu estancia en Francia. Quizás me una a ti cuando vuelva,... -si es que dos semanas atrapado con el Niñato de Oro no me han vuelto loco-.

Con cariño,

Draco.

* * *

Señores Potter y Malfoy:

"The Heart of Levi Resort and Spa"(1) les da la bienvenida. Esperamos que les guste su habitación durante su estancia con nosotros. Por favor, no dejen de leer nuestros folletos de actividades para escoger la mejor manera de relajarse en su tiempo libre, así como probar nuestras maravillas culinarias. Y siéntanse libres de contactar con el personal del hotel para cualquier cosa que pudieran necesitar. ¡Disfruten de su estancia!

Estamos a su entera disposición,

La administración y todo el personal de "The Heart of Levi Resort and Spa".

* * *

Kingsley:

¡Tienes que estar de broma! ¡El gerente del hotel se niega a darnos a Malfoy y a mí habitaciones separadas! Bajo tus órdenes, al parecer. NI DE COÑA VOY A COMPARTIR UNA HABITACIÓN CON DRACO MALFOY DURANTE DOS SEMANAS. Preferiría dormir fuera, junto a la piscina, en una SILLA. Contacta con este jodido hotel y arréglalo.

Harry.

* * *

Harry:

Tú y Draco estáis en Finlandia para aprender a trabajar juntos armoniosamente. Vivir juntos de forma amistosa puede ser el primer paso que os lleve en esa dirección. O más allá.

Kingsley.

* * *

Querido Ministro Shackelbolt:

El Auror Potter me dice que la habitación individual estipulada para la duración de nuestra estancia en Finlandia fue reservada así a propósito y no debido a un inepto error administrativo. Por tanto, aprovecho la presente para hacerle llegar mi dimisión del Programa de Aurores para que sea efectiva de forma inmediata.

Saludos,

Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Señor Malfoy:

Esta misiva es para informarle de que su solicitud de dimisión ha sido denegada. Sigue previsto que regrese al trabajo junto al Auror Potter en dos semanas. Mientras tanto, por favor disfrute de su estancia en "The Heart of Levi Resort and Spa".

Un saludo,

Amelia Codswollop

Secretaria del Ministerio de Magia

PD: Algunos de nosotros MATARÍAMOS por unas vacaciones pagadas, cabrón desagradecido.

* * *

Pansy:

Me han secuestrado y hecho prisionero. Por favor, envía las siguientes provisiones:

—Cuatro barras del jabón francés para el baño que tanto me gusta.

—Varias cajas de esos chocolates belgas que siempre me regalas en Navidad.

—Veinte botellas de whiskey de fuego de reserva de Ogden.

Con mucho cariño,

Draco.

* * *

Draco:

No seas crío. Estás en un hermoso hotel con el hombre de tus sueños (deja de rodar los ojos. Puedes mentirte todo lo que quieras, pero te he visto mirarle el culo a Potter con ojos hambrientos).

Te adjunto en el envío tus jabones y chocolates. No necesitas veinte botellas de whiskey de fuego a menos que planees emborrachar a Potter y aprovecharte de él, plan que apoyo efusivamente; en cambio, te mando una botella de coñac de Remy Martin Louis XIII. Sí, la he robado de las provisiones privadas de mi padre y lo negaré hasta la muerte, así que más te vale hacer buen uso de ella.

También verás una botellita de _Lybecker_ , el Lujurioso Lozano Lubricante de Lavanda. Asumo que no necesitas instrucciones.

¡Diviértete, querido!

Pansy.

* * *

Malfoy:

Como estamos obligados a compartir habitación, planeo pasar en ella el menor tiempo posible. Estaré en las pistas de tenis hasta las diez y luego en la piscina. Creo que estarás en el balneario haciéndote la manicura, así que evitaré esa zona por completo.

Que tengas unas agradables vacaciones.

Harry.

* * *

Querido:

Estoy tan orgullosa de tus logros como auror. Aunque preferiría que no hablaras de ese modo del Auror Potter. Nuestra familia le debe un gran favor y las ocasiones en las que he podido hablar con él en el Atrio del Ministerio ha sido agradable y encantador.

Aprovecho para enviarte un poco del té de camomila que te gusta, porque sé que es difícil encontrarlo en algunas zonas de Finlandia. Y también para decirte que he conocido a un maravilloso cocinero de repostería que me suministra los crepes más deliciosos. Es un tesoro.

Espero tu visita para cuando termines tu trabajo allí.

Con todo mi amor.

Mamá.

* * *

Pansy:

Más bien el hombre de mis pesadillas (¡y nunca le he mirado el culo!). Apenas llevamos un día aquí y la mitad del contenido de su equipaje está esparcido por el suelo. Aparentemente es más cerdo de lo que en un principio pensaba.

Gracias por el jabón, el coñac y los chocolates, con un poco de suerte mantendrán mi cordura. Diría que no puedo creer que me mandes lubricante... pero te conozco y sé que eres capaz. Aunque no creo poder aprovecharlo. Ni siquiera puedo masturbarme apropiadamente mientras estoy aquí gracias a que Kingsley pensó que sería buena idea forzarnos a COMPARTIR CUARTO. Qué bastardo.

Y como Kingsley ha sido tan amable de hacer una reserva en una estación de esquí en mitad del verano, ni siquiera tendré oportunidad de calzarme los esquíes mientras estoy aquí. El muy sádico…

Te deseo lo mejor,

Draco.

* * *

Potter:

Aunque estoy seguro de que estarás muy atractivo con tu falda de tenis, no creas que nos veremos en la cancha. Pretendo pasar mis vacaciones RELAJÁNDOME y el único sudor que voy a experimentar será el de la sauna. Creo que aprovecharé para ir al SPA, PARA DARME UN MASAJE (no para la manicura, imbécil).

También advertirte de que no toques mis cosas, Pansy y mi madre me han enviado diversos objetos para mantenerme en mis cabales y no quiero que los manosees.

Draco.

PD: Espero que te ahogues en la piscina.

* * *

Malfoy:

No tengo intención de "manosear" tus cosas. Es probable que hayas puesto algún hechizo oscuro sobre ellas, así que mejor ni me arriesgo. He visto que te ha llevado veintitrés minutos colocar tus artículos de aseo en la mesita. ¿Siempre eres tan ridículamente ordenado? ¿Y de verdad necesitas seis cremas hidratantes diferentes? Trata de no derretirte en la sauna, con toda esa humedad es posible que te escurras por el sumidero, aunque no estaría mal.

Harry.

PD: (No hay peligro en ahogarse, lo siento. Parece que olvidé traer ropa de baño).

* * *

Draco,

Merlín, estás en fase de negación, pobrecillo. Al principio era gracioso, pero ahora me carcome los nervios. No me hagas ir hasta allí.

Te quiere,

Pansy.

* * *

Señor Potter y Señor Malfoy:

Gracias por inscribirse en nuestra Exhibición de Quidditch. Nuestros clientes estarán encantados de ver a tan estimados aurores jugando contra nuestro equipo compuesto por el personal del hotel. Su fama como jugadores de quidditch es conocida incluso aquí en Finlandia. Hemos preparado una breve sesión de autógrafos después del partido. ¡Gracias de nuevo por unirse a nosotros!

Amelia Lehtonen.

Directora de Actividades de Tiempo Libre.

"The Heart of Levi Resort and Spa".

* * *

Harry:

Siento haber tardado tanto en responder, Rose nos tiene muy ocupados. Ahora duerme casi toda la noche, lo cual es una buena noticia. Creo que si la niña vuelve a despertarse llorando una noche más, Ron se dormirá sobre su desayuno. Aunque siempre está pendiente de ella, es adorable (no le digas que he dicho esto).

Y en cuanto a Malfoy, quizá deberías INTENTAR hacer lo que Kingsley sugirió y aprender a llevarte bien con él. Aunque sé que sigue siendo un crío insoportable, creo que ha madurado un poco. Además, tampoco le hubieran permitido entrar en el Programa de Aurores si no hubiera mostrado aptitudes para ello. Trata de hacer las paces con él, ¿vale?

Disfruta tus vacaciones. Oh, te incluyo algunas fotos de Rose para que las veas. ¿No es una monada?

Con cariño,

Hermione.

* * *

Madre:

Gracias por el té. Con suerte, la camomila me calmará los nervios.

Sé que piensas que Potter es "encantador y agradable", dejaré que vivas de ilusiones. Personalmente, no creo que pudiera ser así ni con toda la magia del mundo.

No puedo esperar a conocer a ese chef del que hablas. Creo que necesitaré varias docenas de crepes de avellana como premio por sobrevivir a este viaje. El sitio donde estamos es bastante bonito pero toda mi alegría se ensombrece por la proximidad de San Potter.

Con mucho cariño,

Draco.

* * *

Pansy:

No estoy en fase de negación. Potter es un Gryffindor ruidoso, ridículo e insoportable. No estoy atraído por él en lo más mínimo.

Por favor, ven. Una compañía inteligente sería más que bienvenida.

Saludos,

Draco.

* * *

Potter:

Al contrario que tú, soy capaz de encontrar algo entre mis cosas de forma rápida y eficiente, en lugar de pasearte sin rumbo como un erumpent mientras algunos tratan de tomar una siesta. ¿Es necesario dar portazos a todas las puertas de la habitación?

Si necesitas algunos consejos de higiene personal solo pregunta, Potter. Estaré encantado de sugerirte unos cuantos productos para tu piel. Aunque ayudar con tu cabello está más allá de mis facultades.

¿No trajiste bañador? Sinceramente, ¿quién va a un hotel sin ropa de baño? Eres una desgracia, Potter. Aunque estoy seguro de que el director del hotel hará una excepción y permitirá al Niño de Oro nadar desnudo. No creo que aquí la mayoría de la gente sea miembro de tu club de fans. Nadar en completa exposición seguro que arregla eso.

¿Y qué demonios es la tontería esa de la Exhibición de Quidditch? No me he inscrito para ningún partido de quidditch. ¿Con sesión de autógrafos? En serio, Potter, tu ego no conoce fronteras. Me niego a participar en un partido ridículo, ¡especialmente si vamos a jugar en el mismo equipo!

Draco.

* * *

Querida Hermione:

Rose es absolutamente adorable. Dale un beso de mi parte. Me aseguraré de llevarle algún regalo. La tienda de regalos del hotel tiene una buena selección de ropa finlandesa personalizada incluso para alguien de su tamaño. Le llevaré también algo a Ron para que no se queje. Volveré pronto y prometo cuidar de Rose durante una noche para que podáis tener tiempo para vosotros.

Con cariño,

Harry.

PD: (No quiero hablar de Malfoy y su excesiva ñoñería e insistencia en parecer un modelo perfecto en todo momento, incluso cuando duerme. Me encantó saber que duerme con la boca abierta e incluso ronca un poco. No es perfecto, después de todo).

* * *

Draco:

Salazar, no, no iré a verte. Ya es lo suficientemente desagradable veros a ti y a Potter bailando uno alrededor del otro en los eventos del Ministerio a los que me has llevado. Me niego a someterme a algo así en un sitio tan romántico. El balneario parece agradable, al menos, en los folletos. ¿Has probado la sesión de parafango?

Quizá debas llevar a Potter a bailar. No porque estés atraído por él, Dios mío, no, piensa en la cara de mortificación del héroe si se lo propusieras. Me río solo de pensarlo.

¡Pásalo bien!

Con cariño.

Pansy.

* * *

Malfoy:

No estaba dando portazos, las puertas se cierran por sí mismas y solo hay dos. Y trataba de no hacer ruido, pero estaba buscando mi protector solar. ¿Y quién echa siestas de seis horas? En serio.

No necesito ayuda con mi higiene personal, muchas gracias (aunque esa cosa teñida de rosa huele muy bien, ¿qué es?). Y no me bañaré desnudo porque —un momento, ¿eso era un halago?— Sí, sí lo era. Sugeriste que por nadar desnudo ganaría más fans. Gracias, Malfoy. Significa mucho para mí, viniendo de ti.

¡No sé nada de ese jodido partido de quidditch! Hablé con Amelia Lehtonen y parece ser que fue organizado por Kingsley. Juro por Merlín que ese hombre me las pagará cuando vuelva. Si sobrevivo a esto, claro. Traté de cancelarlo, pero Amelia debe haber nacido en la casa equivalente a Slytherin en este país. Sostenía un adorable niño pequeño que estuvo distrayéndome preguntándome cosas de quidditch y antes de darme cuenta ya había aceptado. Joder, ¿por qué los niños hacen conmigo lo que quieren? Voy a malcriar a Rose.

Así que, el partido está en marcha y yo planeo tirarte al suelo. Te lo advierto.

Harry.

* * *

Pansy:

Qué agradable por tu parte acudir a mi rescate. Potter y yo no bailamos alrededor uno de otro, normalmente nos pegamos puñetazos el uno al otro. En mayor parte porque él es demasiado bárbaro como para luchar con hechizos como un mago decente haría.

Tengo hora más tarde para un masaje relajante y he dejado el parafango para mañana. ¡Y la sauna es divina!

A pesar de todo, merece la pena.

No pienses por un momento que me dejaré llevar por tus artimañas. NO voy a pedirle salir a Potter para ir a bailar porque todo acabaría en derramamiento de sangre.

Tuyo,

Draco.

* * *

Querido Harry:

Estoy segura de que Rose se pondrá contenta con cualquier cosa que su tío Harry le traiga. Y también Ron, especialmente si se trata de algo naranja chillón(2).

Definitivamente aceptaré esa proposición tuya de hacer de canguro. Creo que podríamos aguantar un tiempo sin cólicos y pañales sucios.

Haría un comentario por el hecho de que estuviste observando a Malfoy muy de cerca mientras dormía, pero ya has escuchado mi opinión al respecto. ¿Podrías tratar de entender de dónde viene ese deseo de observarle mientras duerme, por favor?

Con cariño,

Hermione.

* * *

Potter y Malfoy:

Jugaréis en el partido que celebra el Complejo turístico o deduciré los gastos de este viaje de vuestra cuenta.

Kingsley.

* * *

Querido Draco:

Intenta llevarte bien con el Auror Potter, puedes darte cuenta incluso de que tenéis cosas en común. Quizás cuando termines el trabajo allí podrías traértelo a Francia. A Pierre le encantaría conoceros. Además, sé que a ambos os vendrían bien unas vacaciones.

No trabajes mucho.

Tuya,

Mamá.

* * *

Potter:

Estuve durmiendo durante dos horas, gracias. Además, tengo hora para un masaje en la habitación esta tarde, así que esfúmate.

¿Has estado esnifando mis lociones? Merlín. La "cosa teñida de rosa" es muy cara, una crema de manos muy difícil de encontrar. De hecho, muy pocas personas saben hacerla. Naturalmente, yo soy una de esas personas, así que si la utilizas entera, tendrás que comprarme todos los ingredientes para que haga más.

NO te estaba halagando. Idiota. Simplemente quería enfatizar que tu ego está debilitándose porque no eres lisonjeado cada segundo del día y que una medida desesperada de atención te salvaría de ser olvidado.

No puedo creer que no seas capaz de tener una conversación de cinco minutos sin que los niños y los gatitos te distraigan. En serio. Desafortunadamente para ambos, también hablé con la señora Lehtonen, y, como estoy seguro de que has visto, Kingsley ha firmado un convenio que dice que jugaríamos a cambio de un descuento en la tarifa de la habitación.

Aunque sería feliz pagando el coste que supone todo, la señora Lehtonen definitivamente es una Slytherin y no lo permitiría. Para acabar de rematarlo, vamos a jugar como Cazadores para no dar a nuestro equipo una injusta ventaja. Le supliqué que me dejara jugar como Golpeador pero ella tenía la impresión de que podría atacarte a ti en lugar de hacerlo a los demás jugadores. No tengo ni idea de por qué pensó eso.

Draco.

PD: (¿Qué es eso de tirarme al suelo? Nadie va a tirarse a nadie en este viaje, de hecho, te aseguro, Potter, que si alguno de nosotros se tirase al otro, sería yo. Aunque me he quedado impresionado por el hecho de que sepas lanzar indirectas sexuales. Debes tener la mano muy cansada para estar haciéndomelos a mí).

* * *

Malfoy:

¡Eso no era una indirecta sexual! ¿Tienes la desfachatez de hablar de MI ego cuando el tuyo es más grande que Europa? Y no estaba esnifando tus jodidas lociones y cremas de manos. Lo que ocurrió es que capté el olorcillo cuando pasé por ahí; aunque, como te has ofrecido, compraré los ingredientes para que hagas un poco para mí. Me gusta.

Preferiría pasar desapercibido a ser famoso, créeme. No me importa ser Cazador, trata de seguirme el ritmo.

Harry.

PD: Eres tan pasivo que no hace falta preguntarte.

* * *

Draco, querido:

¿Acabar en derramamiento de sangre? Lo dudo. Acabaría en el dormitorio, más bien. ¿Por qué no tratas de enrollarte con él? Quizá te quedaras gratamente sorprendido.

Con cariño,

Pansy.

PD: Tráeme un poco de ese aceite de masaje finlandés.

* * *

Kingsley:

Te odio.

Harry Potter.

* * *

Potter:

No es ego, es la verdad. Y la esencia de la que hablas es vainilla mentolada. Si compras los ingredientes quizá puedas persuadirme de fabricar un poco para ti. Solo si lo pides amablemente.

Potter, ni aunque fueras conserje en Florean&Fortescue pasarías desapercibido. Acéptalo.

Creo que serías TÚ quien tendría que ponerse a mi ritmo, si no, me obligarás a volar en círculos alrededor tuyo.

Draco.

PD: No hay suficiente whiskey de fuego en el mundo para convencerme de que haga de pasivo. Especialmente contigo.

* * *

Pansy:

¿Qué tienes contra mí para seguir sugiriendo esas insanas conspiraciones? Tus maquinaciones podrían acabar conmigo yendo a Azkabán por matar a Potter y viceversa.

Te llevaré el aceite.

Tuyo,

Draco.

* * *

Potter:

Mientras tú y Malfoy hayáis solventado vuestras diferencias para cuando volváis, me tiene sin cuidado lo que opines de mí.

Kingsley.

* * *

Malfoy:

Vainilla mentolada, brillante. Si me dejas una lista con los ingredientes los encargaré en cuanto volvamos. Si no te importa, por favor.

¿Puedo utilizar la tuya mientras tanto?

No puedo creer que me hayas hecho reír. ¿Se acerca el fin del mundo?

Se supone que no tienes que volar en círculos alrededor MÍO sino alrededor del CAMPO, ¿o tengo que explicarte las reglas del quidditch a estas alturas? (Oh, mira, no se acaba el mundo y yo me siento mejor).

Harry.

PD1: (Mierda, tendré que cancelar inmediatamente ese pedido de whiskey de fuego. ¿Qué tal coñac? ¿Brandy? ¿Ginebra? ¿Champán?).

PD2: (Esta mañana vi cómo te defendiste de ese gilipollas homofóbico en el patio del balneario. Fue impresionante, bien hecho).

PD3: (¡Te veo en el partido!)

* * *

Draco:

Si usaras ese encanto tuyo con Potter en lugar de actuar como un completo imbécil, ahora estaría comiendo de tu mano, literalmente.

Piénsalo.

¡Gracias, amor! Blaise te manda saludos (bueno, realmente dice "piérdete y disfruta tirándote a Potter", pero quiere decir "hola").

Con cariño,

Pansy.

* * *

Pansy:

En este momento, la idea de Potter comiendo de mi mano es ciertamente tentadora. Quizá fresas, cubiertas con nata, mmm…

Dile a Blaise que lo mismo digo, salvo por la parte de Potter, que sabes que no comparto.

Con cariño,

Draco.

* * *

Potter:

¿Has dicho por favor? ¿ME has dicho por favor? ¿A MÍ? Tienes razón, el fin del mundo se aproxima.

No puedo creer que diga esto, pero… sí, puedes usar mi crema de manos siempre y cuando la utilices con moderación.

Oh, mira, has vuelto a ser un gilipollas, las cosas han vuelto a la normalidad.

De acuerdo, no puedes negar que ese comentario del whiskey de fuego era un flirteo en toda regla. Estás flirteando conmigo, Potter. Sin embargo, Pansy me ha enviado una excepcional y cara botella de coñac (claro que no sabrías que es un buen coñac ni aunque te mordiera en el culo), así que si quieres podemos tomar una copa después de esta farsa de partido.

El idiota del patio del balneario era repugnante. Después de lidiar con él casi tuve que volver dentro para que me dieran otro masaje. Algunos tienen la mente tan patéticamente obtusa. Además, tampoco puedo creer que me halagaras por ello. Vuelvo a sentir la llegada del Apocalipsis.

Sí, te veo en la cancha.

Draco.

* * *

Draco:

Felicidades por haberte desecho de tu fase de negación, se estaba haciendo insoportable. Me entra curiosidad, no obstante, saber qué fue lo que te impulsó a ello. Detalles, cariño. Blaise dice que si Potter hubiera sido su tipo, lo habría tenido en Hogwarts en lugar de ir tras él molestándolo durante años.

No crucies al mensajero.

Besos,

Pansy.

* * *

Malfoy:

Ha sido un buen partido, ¿eh? Joder, hacía mucho que no jugaba al quidditch y no puedo creer que hayamos ganado. Casi me disloco la cadera en el último tanto cuando el golpeador más corpulento trató de batearme la cabeza. ¿Qué tal son los servicios de masajes aquí? Creo que necesito uno.

Estuviste bien en el manejo de la pelota, por cierto. Además, no has perdido tus habilidades de vuelo para nada. Y sí, es un halago otra vez. Y definitivamente estoy flirteando contigo. No tenía ni idea de que podrías estar dispuesto, de haberlo sabido lo habría hecho hace años.

El coñac suena genial, pero no tanto como un masaje. Tuve que usar el ascensor en lugar de las escaleras. Me siento como un inválido. Y no puedo sentirme así hasta que haya hablado con el delegado de Finlandia como estableció Kingsley. No me gusta un pelo. Kingsley, no el delegado, a quien aún no he conocido, ahora lo veré. ¿Cómo te has escaqueado de este asunto? Los asquerosos mosquitos me están comiendo vivo.

Harry.

* * *

Potter:

Creí que estaba en forma, pero aparentemente, no lo estoy. El quidditch debería ser añadido a la agenda de entrenamiento de los aurores. No recuerdo haberme sentido tan dolorido desde nuestra primera semana de entrenamiento.

Gracias por el halago. De nuevo, estoy impresionado. Estuviste brillante ahí fuera. Supongo que debo admitir que siempre me ha gustado verte volar, salvo cuando atrapabas la snitch antes que yo.

¿Hace AÑOS? ¿De cuantos años hablamos, "desde Hogwarts"o "desde el entrenamiento de aurores"?

Los servicios de masaje no son malos, pero los míos son mejores. ¿Qué tal si tomamos un trago y luego te doy un masaje después de ducharme?

Draco.

PD: Me he librado porque soy astuto y porque Kingsley no confía en mí en lo que a asuntos diplomáticos se refiere.

* * *

Pansy:

Yo no beso y luego lo cuento. Básicamente porque no hay nada que contar —AÚN—.

Dile a Blaise que mantenga sus asquerosas manos quietas.

Te quiere,

Draco.

* * *

Malfoy:

Ya no me siento tan mal tras saber que tú también estás dolorido. Definitivamente, le pediré a Kingsley que añada el quidditch al régimen de entrenamiento, de hecho, deberíamos tener equipos separados por departamentos, ¿por qué no?

En cuanto a los años, yo diría "desde la derrota de Voldemort", teniendo en cuenta que en Hogwarts eras insoportable.

Atractivo, pero un capullo.

¿Estás ofreciéndome una copa de coñac y un masaje? Sería un idiota si rechazara cualquiera de las dos cosas (a pesar de que pienses lo contrario, no soy idiota). ¿A qué hora prefieres?

Harry.

PD: Si tu habilidad con los masajes está a la altura de mis expectativas yo pago la cena.

* * *

Draco:

Claro que no. Esperaré a que traigas el recuerdo para verlo en un pensadero.

Pansy.

* * *

Potter:

Quizá no tenemos equipos entre departamentos porque algunos de ellos son penosos (como el Departamento de Uso Indebido de la Magia) y otros espeluznantes (Inefables). Pero jugar al quidditch quizá sea aconsejable de vez en cuando.

Debo admitir que no era lo suficientemente encantador en Hogwarts, pero déjame decirte que tú tampoco eras un rayito de sol.

Ya veo que tu idiotez viene y se va. Me alegra que tengas un día lúcido hoy.

Tardaré como cuarenta y cinco minutos en la ducha, así que… ¿qué tal a las 7.30? A menos que quieras unirte a mí en la ducha, entonces sería sobre las 9.00.

Si mis masajes están a la altura de tus expectativas (de lo cual no tengo ninguna duda) espero que hayas pedido la comida con tiempo porque no serás capaz de moverte.

Draco.

* * *

Malfoy:

Siento no haber sido más agraciado y simpático en Hogwarts. Era difícil teniendo en cuenta que un loco trataba de matarme en cualquier momento.

¿Un día lúcido? Gracias. Pensaba terminar rápido y regresar, pero me temo que tu oferta sobre una ducha doble ha destruido cualquier sentimiento racional.

A menos que estés bromeando. En caso de que no estés de broma, estaré ahí a las 7.30 con la cena. Por favor, que no sea una broma.

Harry.

PD: (Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que el Departamento de Aurores pudiera encontrar un equipo de quidditch decente. Ron y Dean pueden volar, pero Harris no podría subirse a una escoba ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. ¿Quizá pudiéramos jugar uno contra otro?)

PD2: (No puedo esperar a comprobar tu habilidad con las manos. Y tus otras habilidades).

* * *

Potter:

La ducha y yo estamos esperándote. Date prisa.

Draco.

* * *

Draco, Malfoy:

En caso de que te despiertes antes de que vuelva, decirte que he salido a buscar un poco de café decente y algo para desayunar. Creo que vamos a necesitarlo, sobre todo porque anoche nos saltamos la cena. Aún me debes un masaje, también, aunque tus habilidades enjabonando son prodigiosas. No estoy seguro de poder hacerlo yo mismo después de eso. ¿Quizá pueda solicitar otra ducha después del masaje?

Gracias, um, joder, solo quiero que sepas que eres increíble.

Bueno, volveré pronto, espero que aún estés en la cama. Prometo hacer que la espera merezca la pena si aún sigues ahí cuando vuelva.

Harry.

* * *

Potter:

Gracias por la nota diciéndome dónde habías ido, de haberte ido sin decir nada me habría visto obligado a arrojar tus pertenencias a la piscina.

Lo del desayuno suena genial. Si pudieras encontrar un expreso con sirope de cereza y chocolate con crema batida(3) y algunos bollos rellenos te enseñaré si la crema que tanto te gusta es comestible.

Pretendo demostrar mis habilidades con los masajes cuando vuelvas, así como un repaso de mis habilidades enjabonando como tú las llamas. Tu petición está en marcha.

Date prisa, ¿quieres? Estaré languideciendo en mi cama, desnudo, masturbándome probablemente, hasta que vuelvas.

Draco.

* * *

Pansy:

¿Por qué no le hice a Potter todo esto hace años? Creo que recuperaré el tiempo perdido. Te veo en un mes o así.

Te quiere,

Draco.

* * *

Draco:

¡Ya voy para allá! Me está tomando tiempo localizar tu bebida aromatizada. Además, el director del hotel dice que te abstengas de utilizar a las empleadas como mensajeras, y también de abrir la puerta y ordenarles a gritos que tienes un mensaje que enviar.

Si te estás masturbando, por favor trata de aguantar hasta que yo llegue. Me encantaría mirar; y ayudarte, también.

Me parece que han ido a fabricar el café porque tardan mucho.

Harry.

PD: (Mando esta nota a través de una empleada del hotel porque ella se ha ofrecido generosamente a enviarte una respuesta inmediata. Debes saber que soy celoso, así que odiaría tener que matarla).

* * *

Kingsley:

Malfoy y yo estamos llevándonos mejor. Creo que esto fue una buena idea después de todo, aunque hemos decidido alargar la estancia para seguir trabajando y así colaborar en interés del Departamento. No te molestes en enviar lechuzas, estaremos demasiado ocupados cooperando para responderte.

Harry.

* * *

Draco:

Al fin, ya era hora. Espera, ¿un MES?

Espero que ambos sobreviváis.

¡Por vosotros!

Pansy,

* * *

Madre:

Tenías razón, como siempre. Tardó algunos días, pero Potter y yo nos llevamos MUCHO mejor ahora.

Estaremos en Finlandia varias semanas más, pero te prometo que pasaremos por la villa de Francia cuando volvamos.

Te quiere,

Draco.

* * *

Parkinson:

Misión cumplida. Creí que se matarían, pero estabas en lo cierto. Adjunto envío tus tickets para el partido de los Cannons, tal como te prometí.

Kingsley Shackelbolt

Ministro de Magia.

***FIN***

* * *

Notas de la traducción:

1—Levi está situado en Finlandia y es un sitio turístico famoso por sus pistas de esquí.

2—Cuando se refiere a algo naranja chillón es por equipo de los Cannons de quidditch, del que Ron es un ferviente admirador.

3—Esta bebida no existe en España y no recuerdo que haya algo parecido (me ha sorprendido mucho que exista algo así y la gente lo coma sin morir, me daría una sobredosis de azúcar). Según la autora, la bebida se llama "dark cherry mocha" y lleva lo siguiente:

Un poco de jarabe de azúcar con sabor a cereza, jarabe de chocolate. Un poco de café expreso con leche caliente, todo mezclado y cubierto con crema batida. Es básicamente un café aromatizado.


End file.
